


A Moment

by jaekayelle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekayelle/pseuds/jaekayelle
Summary: A LiveJournal McSmooch from 2008.





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> A LiveJournal McSmooch from 2008.

John trailed his lips up the line of Rodney's neck, pausing here and there to taste, to sample the physicality of snark and gripe and ego; the flavour of genius and brilliance and surprising shyness. He nibbled on a soft fleshy earlobe and licked at the corner of an eyelid, as he traveled upwards into soft hair atop the high forehead. John burrowed into the downiness and breathed, his exhalations causing the object of his affections to shiver. John dipped his head around to see Rodney's expression.

"Tickles," Rodney said in answer to the unspoken question. 

Cradling the beloved face with both hands, resting palms lightly on either side, John let his gaze drop to the mouth that was seldom still, even in sleep. John had spent many nights lying awake just so he could watch Rodney twitch and mutter and finally sink deeper into safe slumber. John needed to protect Rodney. It was hardwired into his soul by now, even if the only demons plaguing his charge were dreams of Ancient tech run amuck.

John sighed. Then he smiled. 

"Hey."

Rodney cocked his head to one side, stubbled cheeks scraping John's palms. "Hey."

John leaned closer. "That's my guy." 

Blue eyes lighting from within, Rodney smiled. 

John kissed him. 

# end


End file.
